Crimson Rain
by Ishiku101
Summary: Sesshomaru x O/C Tetsuki. - While opposing empires battle for supremacy, Sesshomaru and Tetsuki cope with their inner desires.
1. Tetsuki

**A/N: **This story takes place after Inuyasha: the final act. I was not particularly loyal to the feudal era and Inuyasha time span pertaining to the actual years. I have extended it beyond its actual length and possibly started it before its actual starting point. Despite this, the storyline should flow smoothly. Hope this is not too much of a hassle.

* * *

**Crimson Rain**

_Chapter I__: Tetsuki. _

He came and went as he pleased.

The gorgeous black bird with its glistening feathers and striking blue eyes stood on a branch just outside of Tetsuki's window. She placed a gentle hand against the bamboo straw bordering the windowpane and lightly dragged her fingertips along the hard smoothness of its surface.

The bird twitched and squawked once or twice before shuffling its small black-clawed feet from side to side before it peered at her with those luminous blue eyes. Tetsuki herself had the same deep blue eyes. Though they were slanted, they were considerably wide and large bordered with long, thick black lashes that swept her pale cheeks every time she blinked. Her hair was a murky sea of golden-brown ringlets that swayed loosely, yet gracefully down her back. She possessed elegance; she did not care to have.

The crow squawked again. How can such a horrid sound come from such a beautiful creature? Its existence fascinated Tetsuki to no end. She could sit at her window for hours just to watch this nameless black bird ruffle its feathers and peck at the tree bark. She'd grown accustomed to its frequent visits. He was usually spotted either near her window or out in the fields. Sure, there were many birds like him, but he was the only one Tetsuki liked. The crow was always around when she wanted to see him most. Every time she felt lonely or angry, there he was. His familiar squawking would catch her attention and she'd sit and talk to him for hours on end. She imagined that he was saying everything would be okay and she didn't have to be scared. She imagined him telling her to be patient and not let things get to her so easily. She imagined him bringing her comfort when the tears wouldn't stop. He was more than just some crow. He was her friend.

Tetsuki felt her arm grow numb and figured it had fallen asleep. With a sigh, she pulled her left elbow from the windowpane and rubbed it lightly to dull the sudden ache. She then switched to her right arm and placed her right elbow on the windowsill while her chin found refuge in her right palm. This had become her favorite pastime. Sit here, and just talk to the crow and admire its wild gracefulness. She figured it was waiting for her to tell it about her day. It stared at her for a long moment before shifting back and forth impatiently.

With a soft amused sigh, she began "I miss my grandfather…" and for a moment she recalled her grandfather. He was a huge bear of a man and despite his outrageous age, he had curly dark brown hair and a beard like a bird's nest—very wiry and full. He had bright blue eyes and lush pink lips that seemed to _always _hold a grin. He fought throughout the Eastern Lands for hundreds of years. Three years ago when the land gained its own empire, his fighting spirit was set to greater use. Sadly, he'd only fought in the Eastern Empire's army for only two years before his end was met. The tragedy was not foreseen and the story changed every time one of his "comrades" told it. In fact, Tetsuki made a song out of the men's wild assumptions:

"_He was a coward with his tail between his legs!"_

"_He was a brave man, he made the enemy beg!"_

"_He shielded a sword from piercing my side!"_

"_He was killed by a demon a hundred times his size!"_

"_He killed a million wolf demons for calling him queer!"_

"_He was killed by a river demon just north of here!"_

"_He wasn't so brave."_

"_He didn't have pride."_

"_He dug his own grave."_

"_Or he's still alive!"_

Despite how sick it was to make up such falsehood, Tetsuki didn't have much to go on. She was not there. It was obvious neither of them were around to actually witness his death so who knows what really happened. Most of their rambling came from scavenging for attention. Everyone wanted to seem important or significant in the lord's presence. Tetsuki rolled her eyes when she heard their suppositions ring throughout her memory. They were disrespectful as well as dishonest. To them, he was just a powerful general while to Tetsuki; he was her friend and grandfather. She missed him terribly.

"It's only been a year, but…" she bit her lower lip. The crow squawked. _Go on, let it out._ Tetsuki imagined its words. "One day, he called me into our family's sacred temple…"

* * *

"Come! Come!" grandpa Kinomatsu patted his knee for Tetsuki to sit. Before now, Tetsuki was not allowed inside the family temple room. He sat by firelight, ancient relics and other artifacts surrounded him. Because his body took up most of the room, Tetsuki could easily see what he wore. He was wrapped from head to toe with fur pelts and cloth woven by Tetsuki's grandmother. Atop his head was a furry brown hat made from the fur of an unlucky wolf. Tetsuki noticed the two long bulges in the bearskin cloth that was draped over one of his knees. Suspiciously, she walked warily towards him. She knew her granddad well. He would use his wacky antics to scare her, only to have her punch him through a wall or attempt to scare him back. Either way, they would both share a long gut-wrenching fit of laughter in the end. Kinomatsu grinned at her and under the shadows of the firelight; he'd seemed creepy and sinister. She didn't trust it and had ceased her stride. "Hurry, lass!" he said and smacked his exposed knee. At that moment, Tetsuki deciphered the bulges as outlines to a sword or two. _Now_ she was interested and instantly closed the space between her and her ostentatious grandfather.

"Grandpa, I am not 90 anymore, I've grown since then." She stood at five-foot-three and knew that no matter how tall or old she came to be, he would always consider her his little warrior lass. She sat just on the edge of his knee so that she could support most of her own weight—a stubborn action on her behalf. Even so, she felt grandpa Kinomatsu place his large supporting hand on her lower back before unwrapping the bearskin cloth that sagged over his other knee.

Tetsuki gasped when she saw them. Two beautifully crafted swords. They were both in their sheaths, but the natural glow from them made Tetsuki's heart pound with adrenaline. She wanted ever so much to touch them.

"These are the Twin Swords of the Kurai Ryuu." Kinomatsu stated with a hearty smile. Tetsuki could hardly speak, she was so enthralled. Kinomatsu glanced at his granddaughter then down at the swords before he looked back up at her. She sat with a smile on her face and a million sparkles in her bright eyes. She seemed frozen. He had to shake her lightly to make sure she was ripped from her trance. After a nudge or two, Tetsuki was able to speak.

"Oh! Grandpa! They are so—!" she felt his enormous hand clasp over her mouth, covering most of her face and eyes. She mumbled for a short period of time before forcing his hand from her face. Once free she gasped deeply for air. "Are you trying to suffocate me!"

"Shh!" Kinomatsu warned then chuckled. "I don't want your mother coming in here yappin'" he said as he patted the hilt of one of the swords. "This sword is Furenkotsu. It is the sword of strength, valor, and darkness."

"Darkness?" Tetsuki blinked incredulously. "Why would we want an evil sword?"

"Don't look too much into it, girl." Her grandfather shook his head while patting Tetsuki's back like he was consoling an ignorant babe. Tetsuki ignored it and nodded. Besides, she was far too excited to care for his belittlement at the moment.

These swords were phenomenal! Her blue eyes glowed with anticipation while staring at the sword's intricate design. Though they were practically doubles, Furenkotsu was a little different from the other. Embedded in each of the swords' hilts were alignments of some sort of stone or jewel and this particular sword had red stones while its brother had blue stones. Furenkotsu's stones formed a swirl and when placed right beside the other, the swirl continued in blue around the other side of the corresponding sword. The base color of both swords was of a light gray color. If her grandfather allowed her to_ feel_ them, she might have flipped!

"Mm...Hm..." Her entire body tense, Tetsuki tried to remain nonchalant. She stiffly nodded again for her grandfather to continue while her hands fiddled eagerly between her knees.

Kinomatsu laughed; a fit of wheezing, to keep from being too loud. As he chortled, his entire body jerked and shook beneath his granddaughter. Tetsuki felt her cheeks heat up.

"Just go on, you old fool!" she nearly screamed her whisper towards him.

Kinomatsu wiped a tear from his eye before placing a large, warm hand on the other sword. "This is Furenkotsen, the sword of wisdom, faith, and light."

"So they are opposites. That is so cliché, grandpa." Tetsuki said, feigning disappointment with a slight pucker of her lower lip.

"But, you still want them do you not?"

Tetsuki remained silent for a moment before biting her lower lip, a sure sign that he was right. Kinomatsu chuckled.

"I'll tell you what, runt. If you can pull them from their sheaths, you can have them."

Tetsuki couldn't hold in her enthusiasm any longer. "Really?" she clapped her hands together and hopped from his knee. Kinomatsu hurriedly shushed her and looked around suspiciously as if the walls had ears.

"Yes, really…" he closed his eyes and continued in a more serious tone. "But, don't think this will be a simple task. These swords are special and would only be pulled from their sheaths by a chosen one. Now, perhaps when you are a few hundred years older I can—"

"Wow, they are lighter than I thought!" Kinomatsu heard Tetsuki's amazed voice and opened his eyes to see his granddaughter holding the unsheathed twin swords in the palm of each of her hands. His jaw dropped.

"Tetsukiii~! My little warrior! I am so proud of you! You are the chosen one!" he shouted while he picked her up and spun her around. Seems neither of them cared at that point who heard them.

"I am! I really am!" Tetsuki yelled and though she wore the appearance of a seventeen or eighteen year old, she giggled and squealed like a small child.

Once their glory was spent, Tetsuki placed the swords back in their sheaths. "Will you teach me?" she asked while hugging both swords to her chest.

"I can't teach you, woman!" he sounded appalled. "You have to find your _own_ fighting spirit your _own_ way." He said while cracking his knuckles against his chest bone. Tetsuki was not pleased. She glared at him and gently placed the swords on their proper hooks. Slowly and calmly, she grabbed Kinomatsu's thick brown beard and yanked him down to her height.

"Please, grandpa! Please!" she begged her eyes big and shiny like the night's sky. Her eyes watered as well, adding to the sympathy- card she was going for.

"Nope, that's not going to work this time, lass." Her grandfather said without hesitance. "I'm telling you, you need to learn on your _own_. That is just how it works." Every time he said the word "own" he made sure to overly emphasize it. This made his granddaughter's eye brow twitch. It was like he was _trying_ to get on her nerves.

Tetsuki's patience thinned. Kinomatsu knew this when she tightened her grip on his beard and growled at him.

_So she is serious about this._ He thought.

"Okay, okay." Kinomatsu muttered before picking Tetsuki up as he settled her on his lap. "I will teach you."

Tetsuki finally let his beard go as she threw her hands up in the air in triumph. "Yay!" but her glee was short-lived. _The war… _"But…aren't you going into battle against the Western Empire soon?" she asked and Kinomatsu laughed.

"That I am!"

Tetsuki tsked. "Awe!" her tone was laced with disappointment as she slouched against the large man.

"But don't worry, I promise to teach you all you need to know when I return."

Tetsuki wasn't taking just that. "I want a super punch promise or it doesn't count." She said while narrowing her eyes at him.

"Okay, super punch promise I will teach you all you need to know when I return." He raised his large fist and pressed it against Tetsuki's smaller one. From there, they interlocked their fists and twisted them ever so slightly.

The deal was done.

"Ahh, much better." Tetsuki said and was just getting off of him when he drilled his large still-clenched fist into the top of her head. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Oww! You jerk!" she growled and jumped the laughing man, determined to get her payback.

* * *

"Two days later he was gone." Tetsuki said. Her blue eyes were lowered as she fought the sudden tears that threatened to flow. "From then on, I snuck into the temple—well…I wasn't going to, but when I saw that dad couldn't pull either of the swords from their sheaths, I accepted that they had chosen me and no one else. I know grandpa wouldn't have wanted me to let them rust in the temple." She paused to breathe, her lower lip trembled slightly. "I've been practicing with them as well. I know it sounds weird, but I sometimes pretend they have voices telling me what to do and what not to do with them. I have yet to unlock their true potential like grandpa did." She then looked up and was a bit surprised to see that the crow was gone. She gasped and frantically looked around for it, but it was nowhere to be found. Perhaps it flew away, bored of her story. It had never done that before. The shock ripped her from her reverie and the tears instantly stopped. Tetsuki slumped back into her small wooden chair and pouted. "Tch, Some friend." She muttered.

"Tetsuki!" she heard her mother calling her.

Tetsuki sighed. She didn't want to go to that woman. She was so…horrible.

"Yes?" she called out.

"Come here, please."

"_Please?" So we have company otherwise mom wouldn't be so adoring._ Tetsuki almost wanted to wait for a few to test how long her fake attitude was going to last. But after a few minutes, she decided not to beat a broken egg. She stood up from her chair and very slowly made her way towards her room's sliding door, tripping over a few things here and there. Her room was_ always_ messy, with straps of paper and scrolls and clothes everywhere. She didn't care to clean because when she did, she couldn't find a blasted thing she was looking for.

Lazily, she slid her door open and entered the hallway. Her home was nothing special; very simple and clean—aside from the pig sty she'd just left behind. Her mother made sure the floors were spotless and sanitary. Most would think they could eat off of it, but Tetsuki wouldn't dream of it. The surfaces would be wet more often than dry and it smelled of wet pine and burnt coal all of the time. At times, she'd wished she lived in the large castle the lord of the Eastern Lands lived in. _He_ had it made—servants at every beckon call and all the food he can get his hands on. Tetsuki had never seen him, but imagined him to be the handsome type. She expected someone sophisticated and charming. She'd imagined the castle to be a totally different world from her own. In her mind, it would be filled with pampered idiots throwing themselves at the lord like fainting goats.

_Gross_.

Her mother, Reiko, was the fainting goat-type. She would go out of her way to suck up to royalty. Like that wasn't bad enough; she also believed that men should be above women in any way possible and that a woman's duties lie in the household and gardens. According to Miss Ignorant, women could never do a man's job. Tetsuki _strongly _disagreed and would argue her point every time it was brought up—which was every single day. Maybe it was the karma of her foolish notions that caused her to look like a dried up piece of meat. Her mother had aged horribly. She was once young and vibrant, but on her 1000th year, she seemed to have slumped and gained every ridge and valley of the land on her face and hands. Her hair was a dull brown, pushed up into a loose ponytail usually while her eyes were of a grayish color. Much like her looks, she became bitter and spiteful. She did not care for anyone, but her husband and the lord of the eastern lands...and anyone wealthier than they were. Like Tetsuki, Reiko was _nothing_ like her parents. Her mother was wise and caring while her father was headstrong and valiant. Tetsuki followed her grandfather's more brutish ways, which her mother hated. She would hit and shit-talk Tetsuki all the time about it.

_Now_ she was being a little saint. What could be the cause? This woman had been miserable since Tetsuki could remember.

Tetsuki, in the slowest way possible, opened the door to their living room. She frowned. Something wasn't right. Her melancholy and otherwise bitchy mother was…_smiling_.

"You called me?" Tetsuki said while she stared at the woman in bewilderment as she gingerly cleared the room towards her.

"Oh, my beautiful, perfectly elegant daughter!" her mother placed her aged hands on Tetsuki's cheeks and kissed her forehead.

_What in all the fucks?_

Tetsuki's face was filled with confusion and alarm. "Uh…" she didn't know what to say. _Beautiful, perfectly—what?_

"Come, my daughter." Her mother's smile seemed to crack her face. "Would you like something to eat? I know you like rice cakes."

"No, I don't…"

"O-okay"

_You almost cracked there, lady._

"How about some poultry?" she went to their tiny kitchen and cooking area and took out a knife.

Tetsuki stepped back.

"Your father will kill one for you soon." She walked up to Tetsuki with the knife in hand. Tetsuki tensed and took another step back.

"Mom…you don't want to do this." She said and watched her mother tilt her head strangely and awkwardly like she was trying to pull the "cute" card and was failing _horribly_ at it.

"Do what, dear?" she said. "I just wanted to hug my gorgeous daughter is all?"

Tetsuki's eye twitched. _What? _"Alright, what the hell is going on here!" her words came with such annoyance and volume that her feeble mother jumped from being startled.

"Okay, listen." She said her voice a little deeper and darker than before.

_There we go. _

"The son of the lord of the eastern lands wishes to marry you."

There was a pause.

"Duh-whuh?" Tetsuki slouched, dumbfounded. At that moment a sliver of golden brown hair untidily peaked at the top of her head.

"That is exactly what I was thinking." Her mother snapped. "What would someone like _him_ see in _you_?" she finally walked away from Tetsuki and placed the stone knife down. Tetsuki narrowed her eyes at her mother and shook her head.

_Bitch._

"Where did you hear this nonsense from, woman?" she said, figuring her mother was just deranged and desperate…or just borderline insane. None of those assumptions seemed too far-fetched for Miss Ignorant.

"She heard it from me." A voice Tetsuki wasn't familiar with resonated from the front door. She spun around and saw a bald man who had to have been at least three-hundred pounds overweight. As Tetsuki panned his figure from the feet up, she saw he wore sandals that leaned slightly from the burden. His legs were not legs. They were folds of loose skin drooping over one another beneath the black and white kimono he wore. This kimono had no obi and was slightly opened to where the man's chest was visible. If bears were parasites, Tetsuki would have thought one had latched on to this man's chest. He was _beyond_ hairy!

_Well if that _is _a parasite, it'd be eating for centuries…_

"And, who the hell are you?" Tetsuki snapped out of her gaze to glare at the man and placed a hand on her hip. She noted his haggard breathing, like standing was an impossible task for him.

"Please, sit down, sire." Reiko offered him to sit, but he refused with a shake of his fat head.

"I am Sanketsu. I am the son of the lord of this empire."

The look on Tetsuki's face consisted of one widened eye and one squinted eye. Her mouth was agape and lopsided like she'd just eaten something bitter. She felt bile rise up and burn her throat as she fought to keep it all down.

"I'm sorry. What?" she managed to choke out.

At that moment, her mother grabbed her and pulled her to the side. "Don't ruin this for us! You are such an ungrateful, wench. You should be proud that a man of his stature would want anything to do with a mistake like you." She held so much hate in those cold gray eyes.

Tetsuki sighed. "Don't use me to better your worth. If you like him so much, why don't _you _marry him?" She whispered and saw her mother's clammy right hand twitch. She knew that if his "majesty" was not in the room, she would have struck her hard across the face.

The "prince" cleared his throat. "If I may?" He suggested and like an instant mask, Tetsuki's mother was wearing her phony smile again. It made Tetsuki sick and bile burned her throat once again.

_Fucking goat._

"I would like to tell Miss Tetsuki why I have chosen her, a commoner, to be my bride." Sanketsu, once again, cleared his throat while pulling a scroll from his side-pouch.

Tetsuki rolled her eyes and slowly turned to face him. Her body slumped slightly to show her disinterest in _anything _he had to say.

"Your hair!" he read with such confidence, it made Tetsuki giggle and snort. Her mother smacked the middle of her back and made Tetsuki yelp and straighten up.

"Your hair is like fire!" there was a pause. "Your eyes! Your eyes are like the brightest of skies!"

_Haha, what?_

"Your skin! So fair, like that of a cloud!" he paused dramatically.

Both Tetsuki and her mother awaited his next few words.

Moments passed.

"Uh…is that all yo—"Tetsuki began.

"Your lips! Your lips are of the pinkest of flowers!" he continued, making Tetsuki groan before she could stop herself. Sanketsu's cheeks were set aflame. "_Excuse _me! You are being rude!" he shouted and Tetsuki wiped a nonexistent tear from her eye. Her mother was as red as a fire ember. Instead of smacking her daughter's back, she pinched her, digging her claws into her daughter's flesh until she drew blood.

Tetsuki tensed up and bit her lower lip to keep from reacting. Once her mother stopped, Tetsuki stepped out of her mother's reach while she slowly rubbed her back. The puncture wounds were already healed, but they still ached something fierce.

"Please continue, sire." said Reiko with a soft pleasant smile. Tetsuki glared at the floor while Sanketsu put his scroll away.

"Indeed. Miss Tetsuki." He looked at Tetsuki with a boyish grin. "I wish to tell you how I feel without reading."

"Thank goodness" muttered Tetsuki while her mother ignored her quiet insolence.

"Tetsuki, a month ago I saw you in the fields and I have to say that you are the most beautiful dog demon I have ever seen. You walked with such confidence and grace that I could not look away. Your eyes are large and of the brightest of blues. Your skin is fair and smooth like my father's silk. Your lips are of the pinkest of flowers."

Tetsuki mouthed his last few words in a mocking manner. She'd heard this before. He was no different than the village boys who constantly competed for her attention.

"Your breasts are full and voluptuous. They made my mouth water..."

_Why? Did they remind you of meat? _Tetsuki mused.

"They curve ever so softly down your small waist and wide hips. And your legs! Your legs are laced with muscles, but have a pleasant female softness to them. Oh, and your buttocks—"

"Whoa, there!" Tetsuki had to stop him. Amusement aside, she was beginning to feel uneasy. "Remember, my mom is right here."

"My apologies." He bowed by nodding his head dramatically slow. "Well, Miss Tetsuki. Will you marry me?" he asked as Tetsuki shook her head no.

"Sorry, I am not ready to marry." She decided to let the poor guy down easy. He made her laugh and he was bold enough to approach her. She had to give him credit. Her mother growled.

"You don't have a choice." A rough deep voice entered the doujo.

Tetsuki smelled musk and smoke. It must be her father, Meidamaru. He stood at six-foot-two, four inches taller than Reiko. He was a well-built man with black hair and dark green eyes. He took pride in the wild dingo look. His brows were full and bushy. His nose looked like it had its own muscles and his lips were thin and dark. His skin was sun-browned which made him look more like a barbarian than anything else. Tetsuki had decided a long time ago that he was just compensating for the fact that he was a wimp on the inside. She'd seen him strike her mother and on many occasions, he'd hit her as well. Tetsuki despised him.

She glanced at her father, but didn't protest. Unlike her mother, her father wouldn't hesitate to smack her mind straight in front of guests; even the great son of their lord. Sanketsu gave a goofy half-smile. "Then it is settled!" he chimed and bowed his head again before wobbling his way out of the door.

_Was that it? Was that all he came here to do?_ He just needed consent and he was off to plan the wedding. Tetsuki was boiling with rage. _She_ was the one getting married, shouldn't _she_ have a say in the matter? Meidamaru walked towards her and for a moment, Tetsuki thought he might smack her just for shits and giggles.

"Move." He commanded and instantly, Tetsuki complied. She stepped to the side then walked towards the door. She hated being in the same room as her father—hell she hated being in the same _house_ as her father. It was like the air had gotten thicker and she just needed to breathe.

"And where are you off to?" Reiko asked while running about like a mad-woman, fixing dinner for Meidamaru who was lounging about in the corner of their living space.

_That's none of your fucking business, hag. _"I'm going to visit grandmother. She said she had something for me."

"No, you're not. You're going to help me cook." Her mother insisted while cracking an egg or two. "Help me cook" meant "Discuss some minor important shit you don't care about". Tetsuki clenched her teeth. She would have declined, but she felt her father's gaze burning into her back. That was another thing she hated about her father; his awkwardly long stares. She was at the age of 196. She knew what those stares meant and it sickened her to no end. Reiko didn't notice it—or at least _pretended _not to notice. There were times when her father found excuses to touch Tetsuki. He would ask her to let him brush her long hair or to allow him to massage her shoulders and each time she said "no". It must have had something to do with her mother looking like a dried prune. He wished to have new blood and was sick enough to prey on his own daughter—his own blood.

Tetsuki stepped away from the door in an attempt to get out of his line of sight. It didn't help that she wore skin tight clothes nearly all the time. Throughout the years, she'd grown womanly curves and wearing her younger clothes did not help much when it came to modesty. Her grandmother would make her new clothes, but she'd been mourning the loss of her late husband for the past year and Tetsuki didn't feel right asking any favors of her.

From the corner of her eye, she saw her father's hand move from over his lap. His erection was palpable. Once more, bile seared her throat.

_That sick bastard._

The rest of the evening consisted of Reiko arguing with Tetsuki about her wifely duties. Valid and invalid points were made. Slaps were involved. Tetsuki normally felt the need to hit back, but this was an every night thing. Not only was Tetsuki used to it, but she wouldn't dream of physically harming her mother. The hesitance wasn't for reason of respect. It was more like she would potentially snap her brittle mother like a twig. The arguments and the physical abuse seemed like a persistent thing. It never stopped or went away. The only break Tetsuki had was when she went to sleep and the minor thirty minutes she had when she woke up. Working in the fields and secretly training were bonuses when she felt she had time. There were nights she trained instead of slept. Swinging her twin swords and creating stances and techniques _always_ soothed her mind after a rough day—oh…and the crow. Her secret diary usually made her life a little more bearable.

Indolently, Tetsuki made her way down the hall towards her room. Like every other day, she was drained by the end. Her mouth was practically dry from the amount of quarrelling she did. She knew her mother would never agree with her and she'd never agree with her mother. With a sigh, Tetsuki placed her hand on her door, but a sudden soft bumping made her pause. She listened intently as the blunt sounds continued followed by a shuffling or dragging sound. Tetsuki frowned beneath her puzzlement. Was it the crow? No, the crow wasn't nearly as heavy. Perhaps she could decipher the sound and match it with a different animal of some sort. She braced herself while she pressed her ear to the thin door. The thump sounded again, only closer to the door, making Tetsuki jump back. It literally sounded like someone was dropping and dragging bags of rice across her floor. Tetsuki's heart raced. What was in her room?

She sniffed the door for a moment before stepping away from it to peer down at the bottom molding. A shadow of _something _swept across it once and then again. She frowned. Maybe it was a pervert grabbing her undergarments for debauched reasons she rather not think about. Maybe it was that weird Sanketsu, trying to find other metaphors to describe his affection for her. _Your trash! Your trash is like…_Tetsuki shook the preposterous idea from her mind. Whatever it was, it was going to get its ass kicked for going through her personal belongings. Tetsuki placed her hand on the door and with the count of one, two, three, she slid it open.

_Empty._

The room appeared even messier than she left it, but the culprit was nowhere to be found. It didn't seem like anything was stolen, though who would have wanted her junk anyhow. Cautiously, Tetsuki stepped inside, looking around every inch of the room. She decided instantly that she would not be jumped by whatever it was and remained vigilant and alert. Her domain was silent aside from the rustling of the tree just outside of her window. After about twenty minutes of searching, Tetsuki lowered her guard and decided that the perpetrator had bolted. With a sigh, she fell upon her soft padded make-shift bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was then; she realized how exhausted she truly was.

Just as her eyes closed, Tetsuki felt something considerably heavy land on her stomach; like someone dropped a hundred pound rock from the height of a tall tree. Tetsuki grunted and her eyes flew open. There she came face-to-face with huge navy blue eyes, sharp like a rattle snakes pupils. When it blinked, Tetsuki realized that its eye-lids were positioned horizontally rather than the usual vertical position. It purred lightly and rubbed its dry, smooth scaled skin against her cheek. Tetsuki sucked in a breath before screaming. She back-handed the creature across the face, watching it land on the wall on all-fours.

Tetsuki rolled out of her bed and stood up to get a better look at the creature. It was mostly black. The spikes on its head and back were bent like hooks facing its long tail. The thing blinked and a thin film of white covered its blue eyes before receding into the bottom of its eyes like an inner see-through membrane. Tetsuki panted for a moment as she watched it walk into the moonlight with its tail beneath its private like a scared puppy.

_A Dragon!_

Tetsuki gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. She hadn't seen a baby dragon before, but always wanted one. What was it doing in her room? She glanced at her window and noticed she hadn't placed the curtain over the pane like she usually did. _That figures_. She looked down at the creature as it slowly backed away from her. The whimpers escaping it were heartbreaking.

"Oh, no I'm sorry." She whispered as she kneeled down with her hand extended in a friendly gesture. "I promise not to hit you again…I'm sorry…" she said, but the baby dragon backed away once more until it was completely enveloped in darkness. Tetsuki pouted. "Ah man…"

"I see you've met your new pet?" a familiar voice sounded from her window.

Tetsuki ran to where she heard the voice, nearly knocking over the wooden chair. Her grandmother, Minira, stood just beside Tetsuki's tree with her hands behind her back. She was a small woman with huge bird-like round eyes. Her hair was in a thick braided ponytail that was draped across her shoulder. Her tresses were very thin and held more of a golden color than brown. Her eyes, in Tetsuki's opinion, were of the prettiest mixture of warm colors she'd ever seen. It was particularly gold, but there were greens and oranges and yellows all mixed together. The assortment of the colors was always unpredictable. Other than her home-made cotton yukata, Minira wore Kinomatsu's heavy bearskin pelts. In a year's time, she'd developed a hunch-back because of the additional weight. Despite the changes in her appearance, she never took the pelt off. Understandably, she'd taken her husband's death harder than anyone else. Minira smiled softly "You didn't come to see me."

"I'm sorry, grandma…" Tetsuki whispered. "Mother wouldn't let me, but thanks for the uh…dragon." She said while she settled her body against the windowsill. Her grandmother said nothing, her usual smiling face held a sudden shadow.

"Come here, sweetie." She said while she stepped back so Tetsuki would have space to land. Without hesitation, Tetsuki jumped out of her window and hugged her grandmother.

Minira was the only person Tetsuki knew who was shorter than her, so she felt the most comfortable standing near her. "What's wrong, grandma?" Tetsuki asked while pushing the wind-blown strand of golden brown hair from her eyes.

"You know there is a meeting in the castle tomorrow." She began. "The Lord of the Western Lands and his cohorts will be attending. We are going to try and end this war before it gets out of hand."

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Tetsuki with a scratch of her head.

Minira sighed. "Have your storm come to pass, yet, Tetsuki?" she simply asked while staring directly at her granddaughter.

"What?" Tetsuki couldn't help but to ask. "You mean…my…what?" she tried to think of the question literally, but she knew that her grandmother wasn't talking about an _actual _storm. Perhaps she meant her ladies' month? Why would she ask about that? Why would she call that a storm? Tetsuki's mind was whirring.

"My storm has passed." Minira said while her hand caressed the soft fur of the pelt. "You know…there is always a wind before a storm…there is always a warning or a signal." She seemed to be speaking to herself more than to her granddaughter, but Tetsuki listened all the same.

"I ignored the winds. I ignored the signs." She looked up at Tetsuki. "But I could _not _ignore the storm." Her voice was grave and distant. It scared Tetsuki to see her grandmother like this. She didn't understand a word she said, but to see so much pain and misery in her gaze made tears crawl down her cheeks before she could stop them.

"Grandma…" Tetsuki began.

"Listen to me, girl." She snapped and Tetsuki instantly obeyed. "Your grandfather had been wounded on several occasions. He'd come home with broken limbs and scars. I've caught him in tears, bawling like a newborn!"

Tetsuki's eyes widened. She couldn't have imagined seeing her tough grandfather whining, let alone, bawling. Tetsuki sniffled and wiped her eyes. Her chest was starting to hurt from the emotional tension she wasn't ready for.

"I should have pulled him from the war. I had the power to pull him from the war." She sighed. "I ignored those signs and I lost him in the storm." She looked down. "Has your storm passed?" she asked the question again, only more insistent. Tetsuki was starting to think her grandmother was drunk. She spoke of nonsense

"No." Tetsuki muttered. _What does this have to do with the meeting, though?_

"Then, don't ignore the wind. Don't make the same mistake I did." Minira replied. She suddenly pulled Tetsuki into a tight hug. "Maybe you can avoid the storm." She whispered the words into Tetsuki's sensitive ears, making it tickle slightly. The words seemed to be imprinted into her brain at that moment. Still lost, Tetsuki stiffly nodded and pulled away from the hug. She knew that she would have to embrace this awkward moment; otherwise she'd be disrespectful to the only person who gave her respect.

Moments passed and the baby dragon made its appearance at the windowsill. Tetsuki's grandmother nodded towards it and allowed it to land on her shoulder. Tetsuki pouted. She knew that the dragon would hate her forever from how it huffed and looked away from her, its nose in the air.

"Oh, stop it, Havoc." Minira whispered to it and petted its head. "She is your master now."

_Havoc?_ Tetsuki made a face.

"Go get acquainted, yes?" Minira pointed at Tetsuki as Havoc blinked slowly before shaking his head no. Tetsuki huffed and blew her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry I hit you, alright? You startled me." She tried to explain. This little guy sure knew how to hold grudges. She had to have apologized more than enough times. She placed her hands on her hips.

Havoc looked at her for a long time before jumping onto Tetsuki's shoulder. She was a bit alarmed because his claws dug into her skin a bit and it tickled a little. His small movements to get a more comfortable position sent tendrils of chills down Tetsuki's spine and she giggled nonstop.

"That's a good boy." Tetsuki said with a soft smile. Havoc rolled his eyes and looked away from her, making Tetsuki narrow her eyes at him. "Have it your way." she shrugged and decided to approach the meeting subject once more.

"So, about that meeting…" was all she could think of to say. "What's up with that?"

Minira looked a bit confused. "I told you it is to make peace between the eastern and western empires. I believe it is a good idea, we are of the same race after all."

This was true, however unlike the dog demons of the Western Lands, Eastern dog demons were either brown or black. Tetsuki heard that Western dog demons had gorgeous white fur and flawless features. She'd wanted to see for herself, but knew she'd never make it past the Intermediate Gates just on the edge of the forests. However, she knew that if she had gotten past those gates, she would never return.

"Yeah, but it is the matter of who will be the lord of _both_ lands that will cause problems. Everyone wants to lead." Tetsuki said while Havoc continued crawling around her body for a comfy spot.

Minira smiled. "I am glad you noticed that."

Tetsuki pouted.

"Oh, come now. You know you are always the lost and confused one." Minira chuckled. Her remark made Tetsuki blush from how true it was. Because of this fact, she remained silent and embarrassed.

"I hear that us, 'commoners' may attend for judgmental purposes." Minira continued while reaching into her satchel for something. Tetsuki's eyes widened. This was her chance! She would finally be able to see the other side of the Intermediate Gates. If those western dog demons were of pure white fur, she wanted to see their humanoid forms. She wondered if they all looked like old men. White hair seemed like such an elderly trait.

"I'm going!" she said, though she hated the fact that she'd have to see Sanketsu's fat poetic ass, staring at her. She felt Havoc find his place atop her head as he curled up and closed his eyes.

Minira was about to open her mouth to say something, but Tetsuki beat her to it.

"I better get to bed. I think Havoc has the right idea." She said with a yawn. Minira smiled.

"Now that's my line." She tippy toed and kissed Tetsuki's cheek. "Goodnight, love. And remember what we talked about." Minira then turned and walked away before Tetsuki could kiss back.

"About the meeting or the storm-thing?" she called after her. Minira just chuckled to herself and shook her head. Tetsuki pouted and jumped back into her window. She hadn't gotten to train and she felt a little upset the crow left her, but now she had a dragon pet and the chance to meet the lord of the western empire. Seeing as she had a lot to look forward to, she didn't allow herself to dwell on her swords or that inconsiderate bird. She picked up Havoc and placed him beside her on the bed before cuddling next to him. Her exhaustion was instantly replaced by anxiety and excitement. With all that was going to happen, she knew she wouldn't get much sleep at all.


	2. Follow the Crow

**Crimson Rain**

_Chapter 2__: Follow the Crow._

* * *

There he was. The Lord of the Western Empire stood just a few feet away from Tetsuki.

And for the life of her, she couldn't stop staring at him. To her surprise, his hair was silver, not white and reached just above his ankles. Between his bangs was a crescent moon of a light purple color and on either side of his cheeks were dull magenta markings. She'd never seen such markings before and figured it must be from his heritage or bloodline. His eyes were golden with magenta colored lids. Like Tetsuki's, his skin was pale, but it seemed he could not obtain a tan like she could. Slowly, her eyes traveled the length of him. Across his chest was a black armored plate. Connected to the plate were steel-clad spikes that looped around his left shoulder. Over his right was a huge white fur pelt. She imagined that the fur of his true form resembled it. His kimono was white decorated with red flowers. Tied around his middle was a yellow and purple obi. At his side were two swords, one with a black hilt and the other with a white hilt and casting. His posture gave away his confidence. He didn't stand like he was trying to balance a couple of buckets on his head like the Eastern lord and his cronies. This man flawlessly gave off this sophisticated atmosphere. He had a sort of a deadly gracefulness about him; something like her friend, the crow.

Standing in a sort of tri-force position behind him were his most trusted men. They had relatively the same type of armor their leader wore, but in Tetsuki's opinion, they were just failed replicas of him. Each of them wore white and some other color for some reason. One sported white and green, the other had white and blue and the third wore white and orange. One of the guards had two high ponytails about his head and wore black lipstick like a woman. His markings consisted of two black lines from the top of his hairline to the bottom of his slender chin. The middle man was a tad taller than the rest and possessed bushy two-pronged eye brows and a heavy chin. His hair was spiked backwards like an echidna and his markings were thick jagged blue lines curved towards his wide mouth; three on each side. The third man was a little shorter than everyone else. He seemed a bit timid and stand-off-ish. Tetsuki figured he was the youngest. His markings were two pink dots below his eyes and one diamond shaped marking placed at the middle of his forehead. Every single one of them stood with their chin held high like they were above her kind. Tetsuki sneered.

Ahead of the westerners stood twelve of the Eastern Empire's guards, each with their swords stabbed into the floor. Behind the guards were two pedestals. On the shorter of the two was that perverted idiot, Sanketsu. On the other was the Eastern Lord, Ranketsu. Her lord's appearance was just as barbaric as Meidamaru's, only he wasn't as burly or intimidating. Tetsuki oddly wondered why she had to live beneath him. He didn't seem as tough as the stories foretold.

People chattered around the large room lit by candles and torches. Echoes of laughter and tears and shouts made Tetsuki's ears ring.

"When is the meeting going to start? I'm starting to get a cramp!" Tetsuki asked Minira who stood just behind the banister separating Tetsuki from the rest of the crowd. She was Sanketsu's fiancée after all.

"In a moment or two I suppose!" Minira replied. It was so loud; she and Tetsuki had to practically shout towards each other to be heard. "You aren't supposed to be over here anyhow!"

Tetsuki made a face. "I'm not sitting anywhere near that cow!" she frowned, making Minira laugh. She was lucky enough to get out of wearing the ceremonial kimono and "big-hat". The ceremonial kimono showed absolutely _nothing_, but her face. On a hot day like this, she was fine with showing a little cleavage and thigh. Thanks to Minira, she now had a new guise. She wore a tight shirt hand-made from cotton dyed in sky blue. It had slashes along the waistline, revealing her stomach and two slashes along her upper arms revealing her shoulders down to her elbows. About her legs were elastic skin-tight black pants that also possessed a slit along the side of her thigh and for her feet she wore small heeled black cladded shoes that was clasped around her ankles for support. Her grandmother knew of her fighting spirit and gave special consideration while crafting her outfit.

The Lord of the Eastern Lands suddenly raised his hand. Slowly, the chatting died down to quiet whispers. Tetsuki slid down the pillar and sat as she wondered where her parents were. She knew they attended and were probably upset she hadn't fixated herself nearby the throne.

_Ah well._

"Let us begin." The Eastern Lord announced while folding his muscled arms over his chest. "I am Lord Ranketsu. I summoned you here to discuss a peace treaty. War is not the solution to every problem and I am sure you are tired of bloodshed as much as I."

Tetsuki saw the Western Lord's face. He didn't seem moved at all. He looked very calm and indifferent. She wondered what he was thinking. _I don't think _he's_ tired of bloodshed. _She thought with quiet amusement.

"We have lost so many of our best men. Families have lost their fathers, brothers, and grandfathers, cousins, and so on. Too many tears have been shed. Now tell me, Lord Sesshomaru, do you wish for this nonsensical belligerence to end?"

Every eye was on the Western Lord Sesshomaru whose face remained impassive. He tsked beneath his breath. "You summoned me here to speak of such drivel?" Tetsuki thought she saw Ranketsu stiffen. "You say you do not wish to fight with me, but you send your men across the Intermediate Gates to pillage the Western Lands and spy on our domain. As I gaze about this room alone, I found at least twenty pieces of our fine silks and cotton and over thirty different creations influenced by my empire. If you truly wanted this war to end, you would have given your empire to someone who could better its assets, and not drill it into mud."

"Like who?" Lord Ranketsu mused. "You? Surely you jest! Your empire is _nothing_ compared to mine."

"Seems more like a resource you exalt." Sesshomaru stated calmly. "You and your kind had not created an empire until I've built my own. However, your pathetic empire will never be as prosperous. As a way to surrender, you want a treaty. Admit that I intimidate you. You tried to follow my reign and failed. No treaty will expunge that fact."

Tetsuki's jaw dropped. "This isn't going too well, Grandma." She whispered while she pulled her knees against her chest and hugged them. Minira nodded. Her face mirrored every other bystander masked by shock and incredulous gapes.

Ranketsu chuckled and turned towards his people. "In case you hadn't caught on, this man is implying we stole _his _ideas to build this magnificent empire of ours!" his guards laughed. "It seems he has been hit over the head by our noble swords far too many times! He's got a bit of 'the stupid' wracking his brain!" the commoners slowly began to join in the laughter. Uneasy chuckles became loud guffaws that filled the room. Tetsuki frowned. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know where to start.

Sesshomaru's henchmen stood as sure-footed as their leader. They stared at Ranketsu fixedly and didn't seem bothered by the wild mocking of the Eastern people. To Tetsuki, they seemed to be silently speaking amongst themselves without actually muttering a word. Their poise appeared to radiate strongly amidst the room filled with idiots.

After a moment or two, the laughter quieted to minor snickers and giggles. Ranketsu and his son wiped a tear from their eye simultaneously. "So it seems you do not want to end this war." Sanketsu spoke up. "I suggest you do as we say or did you not realize you and your men are surrounded?"

"I am aware of your weak soldiers." Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes before placing a hand on the white hilted sword. As his three men followed his movements, some of the Eastern guards backed away while a few pulled out their swords for battle. Tetsuki tensed up, her heart pounding. She suddenly felt naked. Her swords were hanging on the temple walls, what if he attacked her?

"Now, now!" Ranketsu chimed. "We are not here to fight. We are here to end this blasted war. If Sesshomaru does not wish for a truce, we will not force him. Just hope he is ready for his land to be conquered!" He paused with a smile to listen to his people's cheers. "By the end of this, 'Lord' Sesshomaru, your only worth will be to lick the dirt off my boot." Everyone grew silent as Sesshomaru slowly stood to his full height.

"By the end of this, there will be nothing left of you or your poor excuse for an empire." He stated bluntly. His men stood to their full height and crossed their arms over their chests. With that, they all left the domain. Once again, the entire room was filled with an uproar. Tetsuki decided these people haven't had much excitement and were only cheering because they thought they should. She was sure they had no idea what had just happened.

"The wind." Minira murmured behind Tetsuki's ear. Tetsuki blinked.

"What?" she spun around and saw that her grandmother had left.

"Now where is my wife-to-be? It is time we forget about such insignificant tosh and celebrate our engagement!" shouted Sanketsu and Tetsuki stiffened.

_Oh hell._

Everyone grew silent as they looked amongst themselves. Tetsuki pressed herself against the pillar for hope that no one recognized her. When tension began to build, Tetsuki felt a familiar tickling sensation rise up her back legs and onto her back.

_Havoc!_

She gasped and covered her mouth to keep from giggling, but the dragon was at her most sensitive spot; her neck. She couldn't hold it in anymore. After a squeak, she found herself laughing hysterically. Her hands over her mouth didn't help at all. When she looked up, all eyes were on her. Havoc sat upon her head and closed his eyes indifferently.

"Tetsuki, my love, come to me." Sanketsu said while he stepped down from the pedestal with the help of six other men. Tetsuki held her breath before she walked into the open. Her cheeks were heated beyond the temperature of a blazing fire. It was then she noticed her mother staring daggers and her father leaning against the banister like nothing fazed him. Was this how her wedding was going to be like; everyone staring at her with either hateful or admiring glances? If so, she would never get married.

Right when Sanketsu was about to place a large hand on her back, she stepped away from him. The room erupted in gasps. Tetsuki didn't have to look at her mother to know that she was fuming.

"I guess this is a better time as any…" she muttered to herself.

"What?" Sanketsu looked puzzled and otherwise, embarrassed.

"I do not wish to marry you."

"You do not have a choice!" shouted Sanketsu. "Your father gave his blessing!"

"I don't give a fuck if my father…" she stopped herself before she got into more trouble than she could handle. "I am not marrying you and that is that."

The room was deathly quiet. The only sounds were the wind outside and Sanketsu's gaunt breathing.

"You are such a disgraceful, stubborn, conceited child!" Tetsuki heard her mother screaming at her. "Must everything be about you?!"

Tetsuki felt immense shame wash over her. She could scarce believe her mother was doing this in front of everyone—then again; she _was_ rejecting the almighty son of the Eastern lord in front of his people. She swallowed hard and tried to ignore the stares she was getting and absolutely _refused_ to look at her parents.

"I am not marrying you and that is that." She said bluntly. This was _her _life. She wasn't going to let _anyone_ control it. With newfound confidence, she turned to face her people. "That's right. I refuse to be his bride. I believe I should choose my own husband. Why do you people follow this man's ridiculous rules? This entire empire is bullshit! Lord Ranketsu says we are flourishing and on the verge of hegemony, but _what_ have we done so far?" she didn't allow anyone to answer. "We stole resources and ideas from our enemies. We lost every single battle with absolutely _nothing_ to gain from it! We claim that we are all equal, but the hardworking commoners have to live in shitty dojos that smell like coal and smoke while the lazy ass Lord and his fat, over-stuffed, spoiled rotten son live in a large castle filled with servants and—"

"Bite your tongue!" Ranketsu roared while guards surrounded Tetsuki, their swords in hand. Their blades were so close to her skin that if she so much as gulped, her throat would have been tarnished. Ranketsu took his time as he walked towards Tetsuki. The guards parted for him. As he glared down at her, Tetsuki noticed his eyes were bloodshot red. She knew that this man was raging, but even then she couldn't bring herself to apologize. The people held their breaths and the silence was deafening. After only a moment, Ranketsu smacked Tetsuki hard across the face with the back of his hand. Even if the people could not _see_ it, the sound echoed loudly throughout the large room. "I will _not_ have you speak of such dishonesties. It seems you are but a seed of mutiny…perhaps we should dispose of you before your roots begin to spread."

While Tetsuki held her reddened cheek, Sanketsu pushed his way in front of her. "Please, father. She does not know of what she speaks. She is but a woman after all." He whispered. His words cut Tetsuki deep. It was true, she was considered powerless against him here. "I will discipline her as best I can. You don't have to kill her. Just lock her away and let me take care of the rest." Tetsuki said nothing.

After all, she was just a woman.

* * *

The Intermediate Gates were over 200 feet tall. Each door was at least 40 feet wide and 20 feet thick. Around the center of the doors were two iron clasps that interlocked each other. Those clasps had a special spell to keep the doors securely sealed. Sesshomaru arrived at the gates with his men close behind. He had had enough of the stench of burning embers and feces. No wonder his people called them dirty dogs. Not because of their fur, but because of their wretched lifestyles. Haode, Sesshomaru's large, brawny cohort stomped ahead and placed a large hand on the thick wood of one of the gate's doors.

"Want me to push it, Mi 'lord?" Haode asked.

"Oi, it only opens at sunrise." Syrist, the shorter skinnier henchman replied.

"No! I refuse to stay here any longer!" Deima, the rather flamboyant dog demon, placed his hand on his narrow hip. "Please, Lord Sesshomaru. Please tell me there is another way through."

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment before he turned away from the gate and walked back towards the eastern village. "We will leave at sunrise."

Deima groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "But here _reeks_."

"Don't question him." Haode tugged one of Deima's ponytails and began walking back followed by the chuckling Syrist. Deima pouted while he rubbed the root of his hair.

"Haode, you promised you'd stop doing that." He whined.

Sesshomaru ignored their idiocy. Initially, he did not wish to attend the meeting. He knew the easterner's leader was a coward and would try to issue a truce. Though the man wore the look of a warrior, Sesshomaru had never seen him in battle. Seeing how over-weight his son was, he knew that the leader was soft and spoiled. The Western Lord held absolutely _no _respect for their kind. Not only was Ranketsu a coward, a liar, and a thief, but he was also sneaky. Ranketsu's idea of a treaty was just a ruse to get on Lord Sesshomaru's good graces. As soon as Sesshomaru trusted him, Ranketsu would stab him in the back and take over. He was like a serpent that lacked venom. The meeting turned out exactly the way Sesshomaru thought it would. The easterners and their lousy frontrunner were nothing but dirty replicas of his greater breed.

"Do you even _smell_ this trash heap?" Deima whined; his hand never left his nose. "It smells like a dead mole that's crawled out of the ass of another mole."

"How can a dead mole crawl?" Syrist asked.

"It's a figure of speech!" Deima snapped as he flipped his bang to the side and out of his eyes. "I'm just emphasizing how absolutely putrid this village is!"

Both Syrist and Haode rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"You know, you could have stayed at the castle, you little sissy." Haode chuckled some.

"But what if I missed something?" Deima patted Haode's shoulder.

"Nothing even happened." Syrist chimed in.

"Yeah, this was a complete waste of—"

"Enough." Sesshomaru cut them all off as they all instantly silenced their grievances.

In that moment, they noticed a torch suddenly lit on the east wing of Ranketsu's castle. Two more followed the first as Sesshomaru ceased his stride. From the westerner's understanding, this meant someone was either being executed or locked away.

"I guess something_ did_ happen…" Deima whispered.

* * *

Tetsuki felt sharp claws piercing the skin of her arms as she was dragged to the castle's dungeon. Her momentum had dried up the moment reality reared its ugly head. Her mother and father weren't going to help her. Her grandmother was far too old to assist in her escape and Havoc had been taken away. The foul reality was, she was _alone_. No one was there for her when her father struck her for the first time and no one was there for her when her mother called her a harlot and not a soul muttered a word of objection when Ranketsu smacked her hard enough to rattle her teeth. Her only source of reason was rendered helpless because their source of reason had been killed. What was her life now? A horde of disappointments and screaming without a voice, she couldn't take much more before she snapped.

She was so deep within her thoughts, Tetsuki hadn't felt her body being flung against hard dirt and rocks nor did she hear the _bang-clamp_ of the doors being locked. She shivered from a sudden draft and decided to get off of the ground before she got sick. The surface was littered with twigs, pebbles and leaves. Ranketsu didn't care enough to install a few floor boards? Well, perhaps the insipid ground was not that much of an issue; however the stench nearly made her gag. Tetsuki thought the village smelled bad, the cellar was even worse. She could smell the rotted corpses of people Ranketsu had forgotten to execute or release. She smelled the feces of those who weren't allowed to do their business elsewhere. It was hell down there. The moaning and groaning of one of her kind was nerve-wracking and it wasn't long before Tetsuki felt she would lose it.

She pressed her back against the cold stone wall as she kneeled at the only place light shined through. She figured the bars and walls had spells on them so that she could not use her trusty dog demon powers to shatter them. _Ranketsu used spells for everything—that shit head_. She picked up an abandoned and tattered leaf from the ground and slowly rolled her thumb and pointing-finger back and forth against the stem. It was settling to see the leaf spin from her simple movements. It did not contend or resist her wishes, it just…spun. Tetsuki smiled lightly, hearing the rustling of trees with her sensitive ears.

"The wind." She remembered her grandmother's words. _Was this the wind, or the storm? _Her tranquil reverie was instantly replaced by immense frustration. She growled and suddenly shouted out her hindrances, crumbling the leaf to scrap in the process. "Why is this happening to me?!" she shouted while she stood up. "I need a clearer sign! Is this the damn wind or the storm?!"

Silence hung thick throughout the dungeon. Whoever the other prisoner was, they were possibly asleep, eavesdropping, or dead. She sighed and began to pace the small square room. She wanted to rip Ranketsu throat out.

_If he continues to lead, this empire will only cause pain and chaos. _In her opinion, a man who would strike a woman is considered a coward and weak. When Ranketsu struck her, everyone seemed to wear the "seems legit" face. Tetsuki placed her hand over her cheek which was now its initial pleasant complexion. If Ranketsu raised a hand to her again, she'll break it off. This was a vow.

Suddenly, she heard a muffled squawk from above. It was then she noted a tiny narrow window lodged randomly into the stone wall. She gasped and stood back to see the familiar crow standing on the sill with a dead mouse in its mouth. Tetsuki blinked. She had fed the crow mice for a year or so, but the crow never ate them. Now she felt stupid.

"I must have insulted you, huh." She said while smiling a bit. "You're a big boy. You can get your own food." She said while sudden tears flooded her eyes.

The crow dropped the mouse and began picking at it. Tetsuki sighed as she looked down. "Is this what you were trying to show me?" she asked the crow. "I should live my life as I please without leaning on anyone?" the bird paused its pecking and squawked as it twitched its head back and forth. _Duh…_Tetsuki giggled. "I guess I am not alone after all." She muttered.

The crow stayed at the sill and listened to Tetsuki's rant about what happened in the kingdom and about the Western Lord Sesshomaru. She mentioned how ashamed she felt to be a part of an empire that stole from their enemy. She mentioned how considerably handsome the Western Lord was and laughed when the crow turned away from her with jealousy. Time passed and the crow had finished its meal. It was time to say goodbye. Tetsuki jumped to the tiny window and placed a finger on the crow's head.

"Until next time, little guy." She whispered as the crow made a sort of a purring sound before it flew away. Now feeling glum, Tetsuki slid down from the window and stared up at the evening sky filled with pinks, oranges, and purples. She sat back down on the cold dirt and pulled her knees to her chest. Even after her epiphany, she still depended on someone or something to make her feel better. She had no idea how to make herself happy. She rested her head against her knees and closed her eyes. Perhaps soon, she would find a way to grow up.

Tetsuki's eyes flew open when she heard the dull thud of someone opening the dungeon door. She lifted her head and sprung up to her feet only to slouch against the wall because her legs had fallen asleep. Sanketsu smiled at her.

"My beautiful, Tetsuki." He said and Tetsuki narrowed her eyes at him. "I pulled some strings and you can go home."

She didn't need to process what he said. She instantly began to bolt for the door when Sanketsu blocked her path with a shake of his short pudgy finger in her face. "Ah-ah-ah, there is a catch of course." He started and Tetsuki stepped away from him with her arms crossed though she didn't plan to listen. "You have to stay there and the only time you are permitted to leave is if you are assisted by a male party." He smiled even more. "Preferably me!"

_I figured as much. _Tetsuki rolled her eyes.

"Also, you are not allowed near the castle without my father's written consent." He smiled. "Doesn't that sound better than being executed or locked away forever?" Tetsuki didn't answer; she just glared up at him.

"Now how about a hug before you go." Sanketsu opened his arms wide as he took a step towards the silently fuming lass.

Tetsuki smirked.

Moments later, Sanketsu was groaning with the both of his hands holding his testicles. Tetsuki walked out of the dungeon and closed the door behind her. She ignored the horde of guards who ran past her to assist their immobile prince; ignored the stares she received when she walked throughout the village towards her home, however she could not ignore the fierce, heart-stopping seething gaze her mother gave her the moment she stepped into her home.

"Welcome back, you little wench." Her mother growled while she dropped a large bowl of water carelessly on the floor. "Meidamaru, your daughter is home!" she shouted and Tetsuki tensed.

Her father's stomping made her heart pound. She clenched her fists and awaited the beating she knew was to come. Meidamaru entered the living room and glared at his daughter. "Your hair is a mess. Go wash up in the back and we will talk."

"Talk" meaning, kick the taste out of her mouth. Tetsuki nodded stiffly. She hated this situation. Her father stood by the door, meaning she would have to walk past him and possibly brush against him to get to her destination. She gulped and walked slowly towards the door. Her father's eyes never left her and she felt chills rip down her spine. Everything was happening so fast. She suddenly gained the balls to stand up to Sanketsu and Ranketsu, she met the leader of the Western Empire…or at least seen him, she was humiliated, locked away, and now she was to get a beating she'd have to crawl away from. Moreover, the small voice in the back of her skull shouted "wind" and "storm". Her head was spinning.

Before she could react, her father grabbed her by the back of her neck and dragged her to the back room. She knew her hair wasn't a mess. He was just purposefully leaving his wife oblivious. Meidamaru's hand dropped from Tetsuki's neck as she felt her father's claws dig into her lower back. Abruptly, he brought her close to him and with his nose in her hair, inhaled deeply. She shivered.

"I saw how you were staring at that Western bastard." His words gave her a complete 180.

_What? _Tetsuki's face didn't conceal her confusion. She had bad-mouthed his leader and all he could say was she was ogling the Western Lord? She felt him pull her long ringlet hair out of the way as he sniffed her neck and chest area.

"Did you like what you saw?" he asked her and pulled away just enough to stare directly into her eyes. Tetsuki began trembling.

"I…don't know what—what you're talking about. I…" she couldn't find words to describe her terror at the moment.

Meidamaru studied her like he could see the words "liar" or "honest" written on her pupils as she stammered. "It took you a while to get home, Tetsuki." Meidamaru whispered as his large hand grasped Tetsuki's shoulder. "I was worried."

What scared her the most was that she didn't smell any sort of alcohol on his breath. He was completely sober while his hand practically groped her body. For a moment, she hadn't retaliated. She did not know why she feared this man so much. She knew deep down in her heart that she could fight him and effortlessly win. If this were any other man other than her father, she would have…but he was her father…and he _did_ scare her. For as long as she could remember, Meidamaru dominated her life and intimidated her free will. He snuck into her room at night just to stand over her bed and watch her "sleep". On several occasions, she would only pretend to be asleep, hoping he would soon go away. Though that simple habit died ten years ago, the memory was still fresh in her mind; along with the constant bullying and name-calling…and physical contact. He'd touched her. It started with simple back rubs and occasional cheek caressing, but soon became sexual and extremely uncomfortable.

Tetsuki pushed at Meidamaru's chest and found it surprisingly boney. She'd expected to feel the hard softness of muscles, but her palms came in contact with his breast plate. Was he really that out of shape? In that instant, she felt more than heard him growl deep in his chest as his claws pierced the skin of her lower back; around the same spot her mother had pinched her the day before. Tetsuki winced and bit her lower lip to keep from whimpering. Apparently, the action provoked Meidamaru's already strong desires and he crushed his dry lips against hers.

All fears aside, Tetsuki reacted in the only way she could think of. She lifted her knee and struck him just as she had struck Sanketsu—in the garden of good and evil.

Meidamaru shouted in anguish as he backed against the wall, holding his precious gems. At that moment, he muttered every cuss word ever imagined and a bit more while Tetsuki bolted for her room before Miss Ignorant could observe the scene.

Now out of breath, Tetsuki panted. After only a moment, her panting became shudders and sobs that ripped from her like lightning. She hugged herself tightly as she sat in a futile position on her dirty room floor. Her tears stung from overworked tear ducts. She did not conceal her cries and allowed a scream of pain to tear through her. She heard her mother assisting Meidamaru as she constantly asked what had happened.

Havoc crawled from beneath a discarded shirt and hesitantly made his way over to the bawling girl. He curiously sniffed at her leg before he rubbed his cheek and back against her feet like an affectionate cat. Tetsuki wiped her eyes and picked Havoc up before she hugged him to her chest.

* * *

Moments passed. To Tetsuki's surprise, neither of her parents came to her room. Her house was silent aside from the muffled conversation between Reiko and Meidamaru. Tetsuki's sobs had died down to minor deep breaths as she pet Havoc who laid across her lap, nibbling on her other hand. She hadn't moved. Her back was to her door and her eyes were now closed as she tried to calm herself.

_Squawk!_

Tetsuki slowly opened her eyes as she stared at the ceiling.

_Squawk!_

She blinked. Havoc lifted his head and glanced at the window.

_Squawk! Squawk!_

Tetsuki looked at the crow that was perched obediently on the branch of its favorite tree. Though her body ached, Tetsuki leisurely began to get up as Havoc hopped from her lap. She walked over to the window and slowly lifted the toppled chair to its original place. She sat and looked at her friend.

The crow simply stared at her with its bright blue eyes and she simply stared back. After a minute or two, Tetsuki spoke.

"Was this the storm?" she asked as she allowed Havoc to jump onto her shoulder before he laid down upon her head. "Or was that just another wind that was much stronger than the rest?"

The crow just stared at her.

"Or perhaps…" she couldn't think of any other scenarios.

"Damnit!" an annoyed gruff voice sounded a few feet from Tetsuki's window. Startled, the crow flew away. "That damn crow has been scavenging all our crops!" Tetsuki recognized the voice as Meidamaru. He seemed to have recovered nicely.

"Don't whine about it, honey." Reiko's voice didn't seem far away. "Just kill it."

_No! _ Tetsuki sat up in her chair. "He isn't doing anything to cause the crops harm! Leave him alone!" she shouted outside her window.

Reiko muttered something to Meidamaru and Tetsuki _knew_ she heard her name. "I've seen her talking to that crow." She had said.

Meidamaru seemed to have shrugged the ordeal off. Tetsuki knew what happened. He didn't tell her mother that she had retaliated on him. She figured that if he had, Reiko would have asked what he'd done to be reacted upon. No, her mother wouldn't have cared. Meidamaru could have been teaching Tetsuki a lesson and Tetsuki could have retaliated upon the announcement of a just punishment in the eyes of Miss Ignorant. At that moment, Tetsuki was puzzled. What was he up to?

* * *

Night finally blanketed the eastern lands and despite the warmth of the fire, Deima felt a chill. He, his leader, and his partners were far enough from the village to avoid the putrid stench. Haode had fallen asleep—as always, that man could sleep though a shower of human bombs. Syrist was awake, but slowly dozing as he stared into the fire. Lord Sesshomaru sat furthest away from the fire and was shadowed by the night's natural obscurity. Deima had noticed his Lord was acting rather strange ever since they arrived at that meaningless conference. The way the eastern people behaved was barbaric. He'd known they were uncivilized from the way their soldiers charged into battle without a strategy, but seeing how they acted in person gave him a hernia.

What he would give to be back in the Western Empire where he can shower and indulge himself in his small garden. Deima felt himself heave a forlorn sigh before he could stop himself. Syrist looked up at him.

"Stop whining, already." His words were slurred from fatigue.

"I just sighed." Deima whispered even though Haode's snoring was loud enough to break the peace. "I stopped whining hours ago."

"I can sense your whining from a mile away…that's how much you whine." Deima had now figured that Syrist was just talking out of his ass.

"Sleep already. " Deima flicked his wrists a few times in a shooing manner. "I am tired of hearing you whine about my whining." Before he had finished his sentence, Syrist was knocked out and drooling. Deima rolled his eyes and flipped his ponytail over his shoulder as it slapped against his back lightly.

He still wondered who was executed or locked away. In a society where doing the wrong thing is considered right; the person in captivity may just be of great interest to their western clan. Deima had hoped it was a man as handsome as his leader…but a little more kind and caring…and not as cruel or vicious. He wanted a man who was taller than he was preferably the same height as his master. As an added bonus, he wanted the male to be strong and valiant…like his master. Deima found himself staring at Sesshomaru while he gnawed on his black lower lip.

"Deima." Sesshomaru's sudden deep voice made Deima jump.

"Ah, y-yes, mi 'lord?"

"If you continue to gawk at me like I am one of your lovers, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Deima's cheeks were on fire. "Yes, mi 'lord." He quickly looked away.

* * *

Before Tetsuki knew it, she'd fallen asleep. Her bed seemed a lot more comfortable with Havoc resting against her. She didn't dream, but instead felt relaxed and at peace when a sudden thud made her open her eyes to her dark room illuminated by the window's light. The crow must have been back again. She slowly sat up and stretched. Surprisingly, Havoc hadn't moved from his spot sunken in her pillow. She giggled some as she stood up to greet her friend. As she approached her window, she saw the crow perched on his branch as usual. She sat on the chair and pushed her long ringlet hair out of her eyes.

"Sorry about my dad cussing at you and stuff." She said softly so she wouldn't wake Havoc. "I'm sure you'll be fine if you just didn't fly near his fields." She smiled as she looked up at the sky. "It must be getting close to sunrise. The sky is a dark blue instead of black." She scratched her scalp for a moment as she looked at her friend. "Speaking of…why are you here so early?"

She waited to hear a squawk or a purr or see any type of movement out of her friend. When there was none, she frowned a bit. "Are you okay?" she reached out for him and waved just in front of his face. Her eyes widened. Her friend was not _standing_ on the branch; he was _leaning_ against the tree. Tetsuki's heart began to pound.

"Hey…" she whispered a bit more frantic now as she gently placed her finger atop of its head. The touch pushed the crow's cold stiff body and it fell to the ground like a rock. She covered her mouth and embraced that familiar sting of her tired tear ducts. She backed away from the window and stood at the center of her room in shock. She heard her father's chuckling as his footsteps stopped at her room door.

"Sleep well, sweet heart." He whispered before he walked to his and her mother's room and closed their door.

The pain was unbearable; like thorns digging into her chest. She grabbed at her shirt in an attempt to sooth the ache to no avail. She allowed the burning tears to fall.

"Havoc." She choked out. "Havoc, wake up…" she whispered and made her way to her bed. "Havoc…" she shook her dragon. To her immense relief, he opened his eyes and looked up at her sleepily.

"Baby, we're leaving okay?" she said as she placed her hand on Havoc's head. "We're getting the fuck out of here." She picked Havoc up and settled him atop of her head. From her understanding, the gates only opened at sunrise. She didn't have much time to pack. As she glanced about her room she realized she had nothing worth carrying anyhow. After wiping the tears from her eyes, Tetsuki dressed herself in the attire her grandmother had made for her. Before she went to the Intermediate Gates, she would have to grab Furenkotsu and Furenkotsen and of course bid farewell to her grandmother.

* * *

Minira draped a black fur pelt around her left arm while she knitted the last of it. The entire evening had been a disaster. She'd heard of her granddaughter's lock-up and knew her daughter would not take too kindly to Tetsuki's outburst. She figured Tetsuki would have to bare not one, but multiple punishments. Despite her granddaughter's oblivious nature, Minira felt as though Tetsuki was wiser than the rest of her people. She'd seen potential in Tetsuki long before Kinomatsu met his end.

Pleased with her work, Minira lifted the pelt and gazed at it to make sure there was no loose stitching when she heard a familiar yelp from outside her window. Followed by the yelp was the cackling of Havoc's laughter.

"Shut up…" Tetsuki's pained voice sounded before she tapped on Minira's window. "Grandma, are you awake?"

_Oi. She has a long way to go. _Minira sighed. "Aye. If the firelight hadn't given that fact away already…surely your fall from my six-foot tree would have woken me."

Tetsuki pouted as she climbed into the room with Havoc close behind. "I could do without the sarcasm, woman."

When Minira noticed the swords fastened to Tetsuki's side, she handed Tetsuki the fur pelt she'd made and smiled. "It is about time."

Tetsuki held up the pelt and blinked. "What am I to do with this thing?" she asked as she sat down on the small crafting table. Havoc sniffed at the fur before he climbed beneath it and closed his eyes. "It's not for you." Tetsuki muttered before she yanked it off of him.

"It is to keep you warm at night." Minira rocked subtly in her chair.

"But, it's black."

"So?"

"The Western Lord has a white fur pelt that is the same color as his true form's fur. My fur is red-brown when I transform."

"Your point?"

"Will this make my fur black?"

Minira sighed and smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "You are a slow one."

Tetsuki said nothing, but rather slouched on the table. Minira chuckled lightly as silence filled the room. Tetsuki expected her to explain the black pelt, but seeing how she was not going to get an answer, she simply asked.

"Why didn't you make a brown one that matched my fur?"

"Because the fur of the demon of the wisp is black."

"Demon of the wisp?"

"The demon who's spirit will protect you." Minira continued sarcastically.

"Why would it protect me?" she lifted the pelt. "I'm wearing its skin."

Minira sighed. "Just wear it and be silent, you daftie." She said as she lit another candle. "I made it from black fur because the outfit I made you is black. The color of the pelt has nothing to do with your transformation."

"Oooh, I get it now. Thanks, grandma." Tetsuki hugged the soft black fur to her cheek.

"What made you finally decide to leave?" Minira asked as she started on another piece of fabric.

Tetsuki's eyes widened. The thorns came back as she gripped at her chest. "He killed my best friend and placed its body on the tree outside my window."

Minira nodded as if she already knew. "You know that if you had left sooner, that crow would not have come to your home anymore."

Tetsuki gasped and frowned. "Are you saying it's my fault?"

"I'm saying you ignored the wind and now allowed a storm to drive you towards your destiny."

"But, how the hell could I have known what was the wind and what was the storm, grandma!? How was I supposed to know what I was supposed to do?"

Minira sighed and gently set her needle and thread down on her chair's arm. She slowly stood as her hand held Kinomatsu's pelt fast against her shoulder. "Don't you lie to me."

Tetsuki's approach died just as she noted her grandmother's hunched back and her obsession with her grandfather's pelt. She'd almost forgotten that her grandmother was not one of the few who treated her like trash and had helped her through her darkest times.

"W…what?" Tetsuki asked and jumped when her grandmother struck the crafting table by Tetsuki's leg with a trembling wrinkled fist.

"Are you telling me that you had absolutely no idea what you were supposed to do in your situation?" Minira's eyes held fire and Tetsuki was rendered speechless.

"You had a chance to leave on many occasions!" Minira frowned. "You could have left after the meeting when I _told_ you of the wind you were going to face!"

Tetsuki gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. She recalled her grandmother's whisper just before Sanketsu called upon her.

"You should know what the wind feels like." Minira calmed her approach when she saw that finally Tetsuki understood. "And you know what a storm feels like. I had hoped you would not have had to face a storm to learn."

There was silence.

Minira smiled and caressed Tetsuki's cheek. "But, that is just how you are. You just have to go face it before you are sure of its dangers. Words are not enough for you…you always have to take action." Her smile faded. "I only hope that that trait do not kill you in the end."

Tetsuki placed her hand over her grandmother's and gently pressed her lips to the woman's palm. "Thank you for everything, grandma." She said. "I know what I must do and I promise that I will make you proud." Tetsuki leapt from the table and hugged her grandmother close.

"I hope so. I cannot bare another storm, Tetsuki, I cannot." Minira whispered and from the sound of her quaking voice, Tetsuki could tell she was near tears or crying.

"That crow taught me more than I thought." Tetsuki smiled. "I will follow its example."

"Hopefully you will not follow him in death as well." Minira pulled away from her and gently patted Tetsuki's cheek. "Take off your swords sweetheart." Minira suddenly clapped her hands together and Tetsuki blinked, but complied either way.

"What are you going to do?"

"You have them wrong." She said and Tetsuki sighed; yet another fail on her part.

Minira gently grasped Furenkotsen. "Carry wisdom on your back." She took the strap from Tetsuki's waist and fastened it across her chest and back. "Then, carry strength at your side." Minira turned Furenkotsu around on her waist. As assured, Tetsuki felt a lot more comfortable. The straps weren't squeezing her hip bones anymore.

"Thank you." Tetsuki hugged her grandmother again.

"You better get going. The gates open at sunrise. You don't have much time." By the end of her statement, tears flooded Minira's eyes. "Make sure you come back to me in one piece." She kissed Tetsuki's cheek just as Tetsuki swept the tears from her eyes.

"I promise I will."


End file.
